Space Fleet
Space Fleet is a television program that appeared in The Amazing Adventures of Sally and Stan. This show made its first appearance in the season 1 finale "The Family From Wonder World". Information This show is a science-fiction series taking place in the future. It focuses on the voyages of the USS Milky Way and its crew. Characters *'Leonard Pataki' (Based on James T. Kirk) - The captain and commanding officer of the USS Milky Way who's also an explorer, soldier and diplomat. Pataki is particularly loved by female fans of the show. Voiced by Kirk Thornton. *'Xon' (Based on Spock) - The peace-loving human/Kratir hybrid who is the first officer and science officer of the USS Milky Way. Voiced by Robert Cait. *'Vladimir Yelchin' (Based on Pavel Chekov) - The Russian-born navigator and security chief of the USS Milky Way. Voiced by Rob Paulsen. *'Koji Soong' (Based on Hikaru Sulu) - The astroscientist and helmsman of the USS Milky Way. Voiced by Eric Bauza. *'Doohan Mitchell' (Based on Montgomery "Scotty" Scott) - The Welsh-born chief engineer of the USS Milky Way. Often nicknamed "Mitchy". Voiced by Butch Hartman. *'Gene DeForest' (Based on Leonard "Bones" McCoy) - The accomplished surgeon, physician, psychologist and exobiologist of the USS Milky Way. Sometimes nicknamed "Nerve". Voiced by Daran Norris. *'Joanna' (Based on Uhura) - The female communications officer of the USS Milky Way. Voiced by Cree Summer. Trivia *The show is a parody of Star Trek, mainly Star Trek: The Original Series, with some elements from Star Trek: The Next Generation. *Aero, Gravito and Stuart Amber are known fans of the show, and Stuart owns the whole series on DVD. *Xon was named after a character for the scrapped series Star Trek: Phase II, who was supposed to be a full-blooded Vulcan, replacing Spock, and was to be played by David Gautreaux. Later on, the character of Xon was reworked as the android Data for the Next Generation. *Joanna was named after a planned plotline in the Original Series, where McCoy would've had an estranged daughter named Joanna, but she was scrapped and replaced by Pavel Chekov's old flame, Irina Galliulin, while McCoy's estranged daughter later made appearances in the expanded Star Trek universe. * The Krakos, an alien race which is based on the Klingons, are named after Jojo Krako, a gangster boss on Sigma Iotia II from the Original Series episode "A Piece of the Action". *Some of the characters are named after Star Trek actors who passed away. ** The USS Milky Way's captain, Leonard Pataki, was named after Leonard Nimoy, who played Spock, as well as Michael Pataki, who played Korax in the Original Series and Karnas in the Next Generation. ** Vladimir Yelchin was named after Anton Yelchin, who played Pavel Chekov in the Star Trek reboot movies from 2009 up until 2016's Star Trek: Beyond. ** Dr. Gene "Nerve" DeForest was named after DeForest Kelley, who played Leonard "Bones" McCoy, as well as Gene Roddenberry, the original creator of the Star Trek franchise. ** Doohan "Mitchy" Mitchell was named after James Doohan, who played Montgomery "Scotty" Scott in the Original Series. Category:TV Category:Fictional TV shows